narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gold and Silver Brothers
|affiliations=Kumogakure |manga debut=525 |shippuden=Yes |media=Manga }} The , also known as the , are two infamous shinobi from Kumogakure. The brothers share similar appearances to one another, including whisker-like marks on their faces, much like those of Naruto Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 527, page 05 They were once assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but were instead swallowed whole by the beast.Naruto chapter 525, pages 09-10 They survived inside the fox by eating the chakra-meat of its stomach for two weeks, which caused the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. During their lifetime, the siblings were known to have assaulted the Second Hokage and Second Raikage during a peace pact, in which they brought the Second Hokage to the verge of death. These actions have caused them to be considered disgraces to the village due to their belief of treason and deceit being battle strategies.Naruto chapter 528, page 03 When the pair are eventually resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi; their attendance alone caused one Kumogakure shinobi who observed them to tremble in fear and almost provoked A, the Fourth Raikage, into completely disregarding his duties as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces to personally confront the brothers, due his great concern over their presence on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 525, page 11 Eventually, the brothers clashed with Darui, the Commander of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. But before the battle between Darui and the Gold and Silver Brothers begins, Samui and Atsui interfered, both of whom fell prey to the Benihisago. Darui managed to seal Ginkaku into the Benihisago after stealing it, and then sealed Kinkaku into the Kohaku no Jōhei. Later, Madara Uchiha arrived and stole the items they were sealed in in-order to take their Nine-Tails chakra Trivia * Both Kinkaku and Ginkaku are based on two characters from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story; the siblings are two demon king brothers, known as the and the , who live in the on . They possess five treasured tools, called the , the , the the , and the . Amongst these, the pot and the gourd are capable of sucking in their opponents and melting them, once they are trapped within. Ginkaku is also said to have a technique that allows him to move mountains. ** The demon king brothers' mother and uncle also appeared in the novel. Their uncle, Hu A'qi was a fox that fought with a halberd and lived close to his nephews. Their mother was a nine-tailed fox in the disguise of an old woman who lived in the Dragon-suppressing Cave. *** The fact the demon king brothers' mother was a nine-tailed fox, is an allusion to how Kinkaku and Ginkaku possess the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra after being trapped in its stomach. * Due to the brothers' ability to assimilate the Nine-Tails' chakra by eating its meat, the Fourth Raikage suspected them to be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 04 References